The Young Con
by kdlovehg
Summary: 17 year-old Katniss Everdeen regards it as a death sentence when she gets pregnant and the father is missing. In order to protect her unborn child Katniss must con one of her closest friends whilst keeping protecting her runaway father and keeping her sister unseen. Katniss has limited choices but can only make one decision and just pray that she doesn't get it wrong.


Chapter 1: The test

 _Dear Miss Everdeen,_

 _I am writing on behalf of your recent request on your health. Although you may find it beneficial, I regret to inform you that you are not in fact with child and from your results I can tell that through the time zone, there was no way you could have gotten pregnant._

 _Please find attached, the results of your blood test which I have included, in case you need more reassurance._

 _However from our last meeting you did suggest doing a pregnancy test for your own peace of mind, of which we recommend in the rare occurrence of a mistake in your records. If you discover the result has changed please contact me and we will schedule another appointment._

 _Take care Katniss._

 _Signed ~_ Dr. Aurelius

 _Dated ~ 01/08/2087_

My eyes flutter closed as I shakily exhale. It was dated August the first. Today's November the fourteenth.

I tighten my grip on the papers and open my eyes before taking a calming breath. Shifting the letter slightly my eyes skim over the numbers and letter detailing my results before I throw the envelope in the bin beside the sink. I don't take much time to look at my results because I know I won't understand them. Using my free hand I reach down and pick up the pregnancy test. It's been 4 minutes since I followed the instructions and completed the task. Sighing relief of the letter, I release a short, breathy laugh as I turn the plastic over, hopefully to confirm the results and to give myself peace of mind.

Waiting a final moment I glance down.

"So what time do you need to be at the airport?".

"Prim!", I reflectively yell out as I jump in surprise to face her. In my haste to turn, before she can see what I'm doing, I drop the thin pregnancy test into the laundry basket at my feet, watching as it gets hidden beneath layers of clothes.

"You called" she smirks while adjusting her fake, pearl bracelet.

"Not funny," I try to scold, as I readjust my footing so I'm blocking her view of the crease in clothes, where the test has fallen. I then scrunch up the letter in my hand and drop it, so it lands nest to the test.

I turn slightly, to the right before turning on the hot water faucet, and washing my hands. I should have locked the door. "What are you doing sneaking up on me, anyway?" I ask while drying my hands on the white towel.

She scoffs in reply, "I didn't realize I was 'sneaking' when I entered what's technically _our bath_ room". Prim rolls her eyes as she reaches for a brush next to the sink. I watch as she slowly pulls the comb through her blonde locks, a start comparison to my dark brown hair. "Calm down, I just came to see what you were up to. We... no, you have a tight schedule to keep to and I don't want to be blamed for you missing out on anything important".

"There never is" I mumble, frowning slightly as I lean on the sink to appear casual. "Right... I'll finish up in here and then we can go".

"What else do you have to do?" she says concerned "your hair looks fine and you've been in here for 20 minutes".

"Don't time me" I snap, uncomfortable with her questioning. "It's weird besides I need to, um... brush my teeth and then I'll be done". My voice lacking the enthusiasm that hers displays at the thought of riding in an aircraft.

"I can tell" she mummers.

"Hey!" I warn, "Don't be cheeky".

She sighs before putting the hairbrush back and exits the bathroom. As soon as the sound of her footsteps are gone I shut the door and quietly lock it. Reaching into my pocket, I pop a mint in my mouth to make my breath smell fresher before I put the packet away. I bend down to put the letter and pregnancy stick at the bottom of the basket so that its hidden by my clothes but I can still easily access it through one of the holes at the bottom of the plastic basket. I scowl as I realize I should look at it but I feel like the moment has passed. I already know what it will say so it doesn't matter, besides I'm on a timer. Closing my eyes I take one last shaky breath and push my bangs from my eyes before looking at my reflection. I can do this. I hope.

Don't ask me why we have names like this, our parents loved making wishes and fairytales, well at least my mother did, but my father preferred beautiful flowers so we ended up being named after Katniss roots and Primroses.

Unlocking the door I open it and grab the basket before meeting her downstairs. "All done" I say leaning the basket's weight on my hip.

"You okay? You look tired" she asks curiously while opening the front door and allowing me to pass. Keeping her gaze on me she squints, "Have you been crying?".

"No, I'm fine, lets hurry, we don't want to be late", I say giving her a reassuring smile.

Slowly she nods before catching up with me as we head to the airport. "Hey Katniss?".

"Yeah".

"Why are you bringing the laundry basket?".

"Oh" I say evading her eyes, "I just need to talk to Cinna about how to clean my new clothes. I wouldn't want him to ruin them or anything", I lie, not caring about the items I'm taking with me, all I know is that I need to get rid of the pregnancy stick because if someone finds it and traces it back to me then I'm likely to end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Okay but I doubt you'll be able to take that on board", I shrug in response. "Actually" she ponders "Why don't I carry it for you".

Her arms outstretch and reach for the basket, trying to help like the sweet sister she is.

"Oh no, um, it's okay. I'll carry it, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble besides it isn't very far" I argue whilst moving the basket out of her reach.

"But you do so much for me".

"And I'd like it to stay that way, I want nothing in return, okay?" she opens her mouth to speak but I keep my sternly gaze and remain stubborn. After hesitating she relents and her shoulders visibly slump."Okay" she mummers but I can hear the doubt in her voice. I nod before following her across the field before I catch a glance at the airport.

A tall man dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt tilts his head slightly so I know it's time to go. This is how it always happens but they can't be dressed in uniforms in case they get caught. They have to be casual and go unnoticed.

"Don't forget to get your clothes checked Katniss".

"Huh? oh yeah" I say as I'm reminded of my lie, "thanks".

As we approach the secluded location I turn and place my hands on my little sister, as I briefly set down the basket. She knows what I'm doing. It's happened before and it'll happen again. She has to stay here so she's protected. "Okay. I have to go now but I'll see you soon okay?".

Prim sighs in response "yeah".

"I promise" I say catching her eyes with mine so she knows I'm serious. Smiling I pull her close and hug her to my chest before the man nods a bit more forcefully it seems. "I love you" I mummer into her shoulder before pulling away.

"I love you too" she says sincerely as I lean down and lightly kiss her forehead before picking up the basket. "I'll see you soon".

Walking forward I start my journey towards the man before glancing over my shoulder to make sure Hope's departing safely. As I turn my gaze back, I feel a light pressure on the middle of my back. Flinching lightly I glance to the left and look at my guard who's staring intently at me.

"Let's be more careful. Don't want to be late do you?" he whispers, mockingly in a deep voice.

"Very funny" I say readjusting my grip on the basket. Normally people would offer to help but he knows better. Raising an eyebrow, his lips lift upward slightly as he glances at the basket before he shakes his head and continues to push me forward. I'm grateful he doesn't push me for answers because I don't know how I would respond. Gale's been one of my closest friends for years, he's almost like a brother to me, and it helps that we look similar with our dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin, although his is slightly darker than mine. Now he works as a peacekeeper, an unfortunate occupation but at least it means we can talk more. He was there through everything I've been through but that won't make it any easier for me to explain myself, especially given the circumstances.

Just as we're reaching the edge of the field and crossing over to enter the forest I spy a metal drain on the concrete. Instantly I know this is my only chance because people are not supposed to know what's going on with me. I wasn't even supposed to go the doctor.

I have expectations, a duty that I intend to meet.

No-one can know.

Patiently I wait until we're near it and thankfully Gale turns to his left. In that brief moment I reach my hand into a hole at the bottom of the basket before swiftly pulling out the crumpled letter and test. Without hesitation I release it watching as it drops through the gap in the metal drain. I listen to the splash whilst the pressure on my back increases and i move forward. Stealing a look I watch as it hits the water in the sewage, the paper begins to grow soggy and tear whilst allowing me to catch my first and last glance at the test and my result...

I'm pregnant.


End file.
